Taylor's Clown
by Ayrtha21keybladewielder
Summary: Okay, Taylor and Jackson are together but Melissa's still in love with Jackson. Everyone except Jackson knows that he's Taylor's Clown. Based off of Reba McEntire's Cathy's Clown


** Taylor's Clown**

**Sup everybody? Okay let's just say I love the way Reba McEntire sings and I love her show. So, I decided to write a story using her song Cathy's Clown but the only story I was in the mood for writing was Flight 29 Down so I decided to write one and call it Taylor's Clown. Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Flight 29 Down or Reba McEntire's Cathy's Clown.**

_I want your loving more and more._

_I want your kiss, yes that's for sure._

_I die each time I hear the sound,_

_They're saying here he comes,_

_That's Cathy's Clown._

Melissa watched Jackson sit with Taylor and kiss the top of her head. She loved him so much, but had never gotten around to telling him and now it was too late, he was with Taylor. Melissa had the feeling Jackson knew she like him but he didn't know she loved him. Each time he kissed Taylor, Melissa felt and pinch of jealousy toward the blonde. It was like Taylor knew Mel liked Jackson but still got with him anyway.

_You know you've gotta stand tall,_

_You know a man can't crawl._

_And when you let her tell you lies,_

_Then you let them pass you by,_

_You're not a man at all._

Melissa watched as Taylor practically dragged Eric into a tent, their lips seemed to be fused together. She'd always known that Taylor wasn't faithful to Jackson, but she didn't want to tell him, have him get mad at her, and end their friendship. She's pretty sure Jackson knows too, but he doesn't want to believe it. Then later tonight he would ask her where she had been and she'd tell a simple lie about looking for food in the jungle, and of course, Jackson would believe her.

_She don't want your loving anymore._

_She don't want your kiss, yes that's for sure._

_Why do you let them put you down?_

_And let them call you,_

_Cathy's Clown._

Jackson and Taylor were fighting, it was a huge fight. Jackson had caught her with Eric. They were infront of everyone having a shouting match. Apparently Lex had decided that Jackson needed to know, so he told him exactly when Taylor would be with Eric, Mel was with Lex on this one. Taylor's argument was that Jackson wasn't paying her enough attention. Jackson replied that maybe if she didn't spend all her time sneaking around with Eric he could pay her more attention. Melissa agreed with Jackson.

_When you see me shed a tear,_

_Then you know that I'm sincere._

_I just think it's kinda sad,_

_That she's treating you so bad._

_And I'm the one who cares. _

They hadn't seen Jackson the whole day, Melissa knew he had gone off to be by himself. She could most likely find him if she wanted to but he probably didn't want any company. Taylor acted like nothing happen, she continued to kiss and pull Eric into the tent, and even when Jackson did return the next day she still did it. Melissa could only watch and think of how sad it was that she treated him garbage and Mel was the only one who truly, deeply, loved Jackson.

_I want your loving more and more._

_I want your kiss, yes that's for sure._

_And I die each time I hear the sound,_

_They're saying here he comes,_

_He's Cathy's Clown._

_You're Cathy's Clown._

Jackson and Taylor had made up. She promised not to fool around with Eric and he promised to pay her more attention. Everyone knew Taylor was lying, but they looked so cute sitting and talking and laughing. Eric knew that tomorrow she'd be pulling him into the tent once again, so he wasn't worried. Mel on the other hand was, how could Jackson believe her? All she was gonna do was hurt him. But if she had of just told him how she felt about him from the begging, this wouldn't even be happening. Jackson was just something for Taylor to show off when they got rescued.

_You're Cathy's Clown_

Jackson, was Taylor's Clown.

**Ha! I did it! Well tell me what you think, please. Reviews would be great, I really like the way this turned out! **

**Danie**


End file.
